First Kiss
by aphrodite2909
Summary: Saat Gaara selingkuh, apa yang dilakukan Sakura?


first kiss

my 1st fanfiction, hope u guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Om masashi :)

SakuraGarra

############################

tepat pukul 11 malam dan sakura masih berada adalam ruang ganti di studio tari nya.

" terimakasih atas latihan nya ya, kita break 2 minggu dan tetap jaga kesehatan kalian " terdengar suara tsunade yang menceramahi semua penari yang ada di ruang ganti.

Sakura sedang mengganti baju nya dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans kesayangan nya, saat Ino mendekat.

"saku, kamu yakin mau pulang sendiri? ini kan sudah malam loh. kalo kenapa kenapa gimana? "

Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya dari kaca ke arah Ino yang terlihat cemas, ya Ino adalah sahabat nya dari saat mereka masih di bangku sekolah, jadi bukan hal yang aneh apabila Ino begitu khawatir akan dirinya.

" aku ga kenapa kenapa kok inopig, lagian ini bukan pertama kali nya aku pulang sendiri kan? i'll be okay,ok? " ujar Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum nya.

Ino hanya bisa mendesah "Kamu memang keras kepala ya Saku, kamu kan bisa saja pulang dengan Gaara, tapi kau lebih memilih pulang sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini, aku yakin dia tidak keberatan hanya mengantar pacarnya pulang kan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya " Ino, sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak mau semua orang disini dan public tau kalau Gaara itu pacarku"

"tapi kan..." ino berusaha mencegah

"sudah lah Ino, aku janji aku akan baik baik saja, dan aku akan menelepon mu saat aku sampai rumahku,ok? hati hati dijalan dan sampaikan salam ku pada Sai ya! byeeeeeee " ucap Sakura yang seraya meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam di ruang ganti.

###############

Sakura menyalakan radio nya dan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan tengah malam ini sangat lengang, walaupun kadang ada jalan yang dipenuhi pasangan pasangan yang menghabiskan malam bersama.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas saat mengingat pembicaraan nya dengan Ino tadi, mungkin Ino benar, ia terlalu keras kepala. Gaara dan ia sudah hampir 1 tahun menjalin kasih tapi ia selalu menolak saat Gaara menjemput atau mengantar nya, atau sekedar menemani sakura berbelanja. kadang ia merasa berlebihan dengan itu semua, tapi di sisi lain dia belum merasa siap dengan semua ketenaran Gaara, terlalu dini.

Saat tenggelam dengan pikiran nya tentang pembicaraan nya tadi, Mobil Sakura melewati taman Midori, dan ia melihat mobil yang tidak asing baginya tengah terparkir di pinggir jalan Taman Midori.

" itu kan mobil Gaara, sedang apa dia disini? " bisik sakura dan memarkir mobilnya di seberang jalan, saat tidak lama seorang berkemeja hitam berambut coklat mendekati mobil. Sosok nya tidak asing dan tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir saat tangan lelaki berambut coklat itu menggandeng erat tangan seorang wanita dan sang wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lelaki itu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan terus menatap lelaki dan wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil, wajah lelaki itu tampak sangat lelah tapi terlihat cukup gembira, lelaki itu juga membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu dan masuk kedalam mobil, dan segera menghilang di tikungan bebrapa meter dari Taman Midori. Sakura menahan nafasnya, saat mobil itu berbelok ke arah apartement lelaki itu yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari Taman Midori.

" Gaara... itu Gaara... tapi... " Sakura merasakan air mata di pipi putihnya, dia tidak mampu berkata lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, Gaara tidak pernah malakukan ini kepadanya selama setahun ini dan Sakura percaya Gaara tidak akan pernah melakukan ini kepadanya.

Sambil menahan isakan nya sakura mamacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bukan! bukan rumahnya, apalagi apartement Gaara, Sakura menuju satu satunya tempat ia bisa mencurahkan semua kesakitan nya ini. Rumah Ino.

#####################

" kan sudah ku bilang jidat, mungkin Garra lelah dengan sikap mu yang dingin ini, lalu memutuskan mencari wanita lain " ledek Ino yang kini memberikan secangkir teh kepada Sakura yang tengah memeluk Teddy Bear Ino di sofa empuk nya.

"inooooooooooo...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi" sakura menyentuh pipi basahnya.

"apa benar aku begitu dingin dengan Garra?" tiba tiba Sakura berbicara dengan suara yang pelan walaupun masih diselingi isak tangis.

Ino yang kini sudah duduk disamping Sakura pun seraya tersenyum " Sakura, aku sudah mengatakan nya berkali kali, Gaara butuh kasih sayang mu dan kalian kan juga bukan anak sekolah yang harus malu malu seperti ini" ucap Ino. "hmmm aku kira kamu lebih baik dari ku dalam hal percintaan" seru ino.

Sakura hanya memandang Ino dan merasakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan ino benar, dia dan Gaara bukan anak sekolah yang harus mengumpat dan malu malu saat bersama, dan kebutuhan serta pandangan mereka tentang cinta harusnya sudah bukan seperti anak kecil lagi.

" Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino? " Sakura tiba-tiba berkata sambil mengusap air matanya.

Ino tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap mata Sakura dalam " hm kau tahu Sakura? aku rasa kau harus..."

Sakura melebarkan bola matanya dan memandang penasaran terhadap Ino

" Aku harus apa Ino?"

"aku rasa kau harus... menciumnya" Ino berkata dengan sedikit anggukan meyakinkan kearah ku.

###########################

Holla! Finally, dapet keberanian untuk merevisi bagian ini -/\- . Arigatou untuk semua Comment yang masuk :) merasa sangat tersanjung *?* . Well, semoga yang ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin dan tetep ditunggu review nya ya b^.^/


End file.
